User blog:Miramc22/My One-Year Whovian Anniversary :D
Hello, everybody! Today is a day that shall be celebrated, because one year ago today, I became a Doctor Who fan. I remember very vividly watching Doctor Who for the first time, and 2014 went by very quickly, and it's kind of hard to believe that I watched Doctor Who for the first time a year ago today. Let me tell you of how it all began. It was the night of September 7, 2013. I recall posting a message on a thread on the Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki soon after watching my first episode, and I was thrilled. The time was 10:49, in my time zone, so we were watching it pretty late, I guess, depending on what you'd call "late." Honestly, I knew nothing about the show when I watched the first episode. I was spending the night at my friend's house, and we were very rather extremely bored. My friend, Gail, suggested that we watch something on TV, but we couldn't decide what, so she put on Netflix. She told me to scroll through the list of TV shows, and I found Doctor Who, which I insisted on playing. Gail refused, because she said and I quote "That's a nerd show" and "My dad watches that show. It's really old." So, then, after fighting for a while, I eventually just hit the play button and the episode began. I'd never really been a fan of science fiction. Aliens really creeped me out, especially after watching Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, where at the end of the movie, it turns out to have been aliens or something, and there's a creepy-looking UFO and the evil lady bursts into flames from the intense knowledge and it was just kind of creepy in my opinion. (I don't know, it's been a while since I've seen that movie. I love it otherwise, though.) I started off with the episode Rose, which I immediatley fell in love with. Honestly, I knew nothing about the show when I started watching. If I'm being completely honest, I thought that he was a time-traveling detective called Doctor Who, who goes by "the Doctor." I totally wasn't expecting him to be Christopher Eccleston, because, honestly, I was expecting him to be hot. However, that didn't stop me from falling in love with the show. I was kind of horrified by the Autons, and the fact that shop window dummies could come to life and attack us. I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to watch it again or not. Yet again, if I'm being completely honest, the only reason as to why I still watch the show was because of the 30-second preview into the next episode, The End of the World, which Gail and I watched immediatley afterwards. There was something about the show that made me love it so much, and it wasn't that difficult for me to spot it. It was the incredible fact that this show had already existed for forever, and that it will exist forever. I couldn't sleep that night of September 7, 2013, because my head was bursting with ideas, exploding with thoughts and dreaming of the incredible universe of Doctor Who. Sure, it was weird. It was really weird. However, there was also the amazing fact that the Doctor is there. The Doctor could be living in a fictional universe parallel to this one, and he could actually be real. And of course, in my mind and in my imagination, he is real. I do believe in the Doctor. there is always that possibility that he's real, and I'm one of the weirdos that believes in him. But more to the point, the thing that intriugued me most about Doctor Who was that the show was infinite. You meet this wonderful, intriguing man who's unlike any character I've seen or read about or written. You think, "You can't have a main character who's insane. You can't have a main character who's a killer trying to act like a good man. This character can't be so incredibly quirky and have so many secrets and questions that are never answered but hidden in plain sight, but most importantly, he just can't be a bad person." tumblr_n7i2maakdu1r4mz0zo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7i2maakdu1r4mz0zo2_250.gif tumblr_n7i2maakdu1r4mz0zo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n7i2maakdu1r4mz0zo3_250.gif The Doctor changed that for me. He's one-of-a-kind. He's amazing and incredible and fantastic, and he travels in time and space in this magnificently ordinary object that you wouldn't have thought twice about unless you've seen the show. And the show is just so beautiful, with its amazing writing, characters, lessons, and humor. It teaches the best lessons, and honestly, it's the saddest show on TV ever, showing us that everything will die and everything will come to an end, with an ever-changing cast of characters, even our main character, who's always changing his personality and even his face. It's never the same show, but it really is always the same show. It will always be the same show. It all started off with a madman who stole a box and ran away to see the universe, that is ever growing and changing and expanding and shrinking and becoming better and madder and scarier and terrifying. It shows us how vast and complicated and scary and dark the world really is. It makes us realize things that we've never realized about ourselves before. The Doctor is such a wonderful character, with such a dark and frightening past, but he's able to pull off a reassuring smile and be the happiest man in the universe. big-button.jpg|The Doctor about to destroy Gallifrey, which will commit mass genocide on both the Time Lords, the Doctor's own people, and the Daleks. Doctor-who88.jpg|The Doctor nearly 400 years later, now the Last of the Time Lords, reading an interesting magazine with that amazing smile of his on his face. It's hard to believe that these this is the man who seemingly "destroyed" Gallifrey nearly 400 years later, being quirky and eccentric, reading a "Knitting for Girls" magazine, much less to believe that these two are the same people. And I might sound terrible, but the Doctor is the most complicated and amazing character ever. That's just one of the reasons: he has to hide his terrible and dark past with one of those smiles that I die when I see. He's such a beautiful person, and honestly, I believe that the most remarkable thing about the Doctor is that he has two hearts. That, I think, shows that he cares too much. It shows that he really is alien, but more importantly, it shows that he's a compassionate and caring and extraordinary person. It shows that the Doctor will always be there to help, no matter what. That gives me hope, and I probably sound crazy, but the Doctor is just such an important character to me. I like to believe that a hero like him exists. And sure, yeah, there's the part where I'm like "Oh my God, the Doctor is so hot, I love him," but more importantly, there are the times where I think about just the beauty and the history of this show that is what means a lot to me. The Doctor is just so alien and quirky that sometimes you actually forget that he's alien, and he's so different and magical and amazing. He travels around the universe in his tiny blue police pubic call box, always helping people out with a sonic screwdriver, a tool that fixes things, refusing to use weapons or guns or result to violence. He's compassionate and emotional, which is symbolized by the fact that he has two hearts, and the Doctor is the real hero. He's not Batman or Superman or Spider-Man, but he's my hero. So, in honor of that very important day being today, I've decided that I'm going to share some Time and Space trivia with all of you. So, thank you for listening to my deep thoughts about Doctor Who, and enjoy :D ---- To Be Lizzie or Not to Be Lizzie? The first scene that I wrote of Time and Space was the prologue. I had a lot of it planned out in my head, but the main thing that I knew was that the main character's name would be Lizzie. In the prologue, I was making things up as I went along for the most part, but the first word that is spoken by a character is "Elizabeth," and that's by Lizzie's dad. I decided that this would be because he doesn't know his daughter at all, and he hasn't payed any attention to her in the past few years, and he wouldn't have payed her enough attention to notice that she didn't go by "Elizabeth" anymore, and that she was called "Lizzie." However, as I finished the prologue, I realized that that Lizzie was going to need a change, and that change was going to be her name, in honor of a new her when she met the Doctor. That change was going to have to be provoked by a certain someone, and that certain someone was going to be the Doctor. I like the fact that he gives her the new name, as it sort of resembles their friendship. Arthur Weasley Lizzie's dad's name is Arthur because when I was writing the story, I pictured him to look kind of like Mark Williams when he portrayed Arthur Weasley in Harry Potter: red hair, green eyes, and nothing like Lizzie looks. However, I think that he'd be a little to old to play the part of Lizzie's dad, but then I found the perfect actor to portray him, Zach Ward. Mark Williams has also been in the Doctor Who Universe before as Rory Williams' dad, Brian Williams. Maddie, Not Madison Like Lizzie, I had a change involving Madison's name. After Madison was introduced, I figured that it was going to be revealed that Madison goes by Maddie, not Madison. However, before I could even type the words "Maddie" on the computer, I realized that Madison wouldn't be one to go by a nickname, or to call people by their nicknames, because she tries to behave very properly. Therefore, she's called Madison. Romance... I Think Not As much as I hate admitting this, Time and Space was originally a romantic fan fiction, between Lizzie and the Doctor, of course. That was in my early days of watching Doctor Who, and I realized that romance wasn't the Doctor's thing, unless it involves Rose Tyler, River Song, or Clara Oswald. Then, I realized, all Doctor Who fan ficitions are romantic fan fictions, and I mean this literally, unless it's got the characters from the TV show (with some exception). I wanted to write a fan fiction that would be like its own run in the show that never actually happened, and so many companions have been attracted to the Doctor in that way. I realized that by making Time and Space a romantic fan fiction, it wouldn't really get anywhere, and it would just be the same as all of the other fan fictions. I wanted Time and Space to be unique. Sophie Who? Sophie Thomas wasn't a character until February 22, 2014. I created her in honor of my best friend, Kelly, who is also known as MermaidatHeart. Kelly is always supporting me with Time and Space, and Lizzie needs some friends that will support her as well. Sophie joined the cast of characters as the best friend of Piper Parks and Dylan White since a very young age. She, along with Piper and Dylan, befriend Lizzie on her first day of school at Coal Hill. She, along with her friends, are going to be very important characters in the series. Shoutout to you, Kelly, for inspiring me to create the character of Sophie. Shoutout to you. Not Amelia Pond In my first rough draft of Time and Space, it was much faster-paced and very rushed, unlike how Time and Space is today. The streotypical Mean Girl position went to a redheaded girl named Amelia, who didn't have a last name at the time. I was only in the David Tennant era at the time, probably nearing the end of the Martha Jones run. I knew of the other companions, but I didn't realize that Amy Pond's real name was actually Amelia. Now, her name has been changed to Millie Davies, and she'll make her debut along with Piper, Sophie, and Dylan :D Of Daleks and Neolithic Times Lizzie wasn't originally woken up from camping because when you've got to go, you've got to go. It was because she heard the terrifying cry of "EXTERMINATE!" Lizzie followed the noise, and saw the Dalek, where she accidentally climbed on board the TARDIS and met the Doctor for the first time, who actually just abandoned the Dalek in the Epping Forest and escaped to a random time period, which was actually the Neolithic Times. It wasn't until I realized that it was incredibly stupid and that it really sucked anyway that I decided to change it to something that wouldn't really have any loose ends and sort of made sense. Now, it has been published as Lizzie's very first adventure with the Doctor in Ancient Egypt, taking care of some Weeping Angels for King Tut. Another reason as to why I did this was because it would give Lizzie a taste of what it actually is like to travel with the Doctor, how beautiful, how thrilling, how amazing, how exciting, and yet how dangerous it is. The Name of the Protagonist Lizzie's first name comes from the name of one of my favorite YouTubers, LDShadowlady. I just really liked the name, and I liked how she spelled it "Lizzie," rather than "Lizzy." Lizzie's last name is Carter, which actually has a backstory to it. When I was younger, my best friend, whose last name was Carter, lived in a blended family. She was the only Carter in her family, aside from her birth father, because her mother married her stepfather with a different last name. She had step-siblings as well, and her mother had a daughter with her stepfather, which meant that her younger sister would have her stepfather's last name. My friend was the only one with the last name Carter in her family, and usually, when I think of stepfamilies, I think of her, because she was the first case of a blended family that I knew. Lizzie has two middle names, Jane and Catherine, which was totally random in my mind. I just kind of like the name Jane, because it sounds short, sweet, and sophisticated, and Catherine sounds very sophisticated and proper. The fact that she has two middle names, I think, just kind of sums up that she's seen as a sophisticated, playing-by-the-rules sort of person. In the story, however, Lizzie's middle names come from her grandmothers' first names. Catherine is the name of her paternal grandmother and Jane is the name of her maternal grandmother. Speaking of Middle Names... The characters Piper, Sophie, and Dylan's names were originally Piper Primrose Parks, Dylan Perry White, and Sophie Lynne Thomas. However, to honor my friends who inspired each of those characters, I changed their middle names to their first names: Piper Olivia Parks, Dylan Noah White, and Sophie Kelly Thomas. The President of These Here United States Lizzie's last name is totally and coincidentally shared with the 39th President of the United States, Jimmy Carter. So, I decided to be very ironic and give Lizzie's mother the maiden name of Truman, as in President Harry S. Truman, the 33rd President of the United States. With that being said, I also gave Arthur Carter's mother the maiden name of Reagan, as in President Ronald Reagan, the 40th President of the United States. However, this is all totally coincidental, and I just put it in there for no specific reason. None of them are related to the President in any way at all. Planning Ahead of Time I kind of hated having to do this, but Time and Space is going to be a huge fan fiction. In order to keep everything in order, I've written up to 38 chapter titles of Time and Space, so that everything will be in order. As far as I'm concerned, I have most of the story and the sequel, which I am officially confirming right now, which I'm sure I've done a million times, planned out. I know most of the major events planned out. Muahaha. Piper Pond For a while, I had the idea that the character Piper Parks would actually be Piper Pond, the cousin of Amy Pond, but I kind of threw that idea away after I realized how terrible the idea was. Amy didn't know David Tennant's Doctor, as she knew Matt Smith's Doctor, and that just really wouldn't have worked out. If Piper found out that Lizzie's Doctor and Amy's Doctor were the same person, that just would've gotten wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey, aka, confusing. ---- Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed my wonderful rant on Doctor Who. If you guys would like to share your Whovian conversion stories with me, I'd love to hear them, as they'd make my day. :D Category:Blog posts